


Not again

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Detective Keith, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is a Prosecutor, M/M, Married Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Senor Prosecutor Pidge, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Shiro is Chief of Police, background lotura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: "I hate your brother so much."Lance sighed, rubbing his temple as his lover's soft chuckle filled his ears. He let his pen drop out of his hands onto the documents he had been working on mere moments before."What'd he do this time?"OrA married shance AU where Lance is the Head Prosecutor with Shiro being Chief of Police. Keith and Pidge wanna few days off, so they butter up their totally not siblings into giving in.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	Not again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give my consent for this fic to be posted anywhere else. Thank you!

"I hate your brother so much."

Lance sighed, rubbing his temple as his lover's soft chuckle filled his ears. He let his pen drop out of his hands onto the documents he had been working on mere moments before. 

"What'd he do this time?" 

Recalling the memory, Lance laughed tiredly and pressed the phone closer to his ear as he sat back in his chair. 

"I had such an open and shut case, all the evidence pointed to the defendant and the judge was just about to make his verdict. But then, none other than your brother, slams open the courtroom doors and announces new evidence."

His lover's writings stopped at the exact moment lance could almost hear the older man shaking his head through the phone. 

"Of course he did," the white haired male said with a gentle sigh, "I didn't even approve the evidence."

"Oh, I'm aware," lance said with an amused tone, "he slammed it down in front of the judge and literally pulled my argument apart within seconds."

Lance groaned as he once again recalled the events that had transpired earlier in the day, spinning around in his chair and closing his eyes. He just wanted to take a nap, today had been stressful, like everyday was when you were the head prosecutor. 

He barely took cases on himself anymore, since Pidge and Hunk had become senior prosecutors. But this case was personally brought to him by Coran, who was his assistant after Allura had retired young to go travel the world with her husband, Lotor. 

"The poor judge just sat there like a gaping fish as Keith literally walked around the courtroom, explaining what had actually happened and who the real criminal was to anyone who was listening." 

Shiro sighed fondly into the phone, his kid brother had no problem just barging into a courtroom with a theory and unapproved evidence. 

"That's my brother," said Shiro, remembering all the times Keith had come into his office with a whole detailed rundown of a case, without a shred of evidence. He honestly didn't know how Keith managed to do what he does, because most of the time, he was right.

The brunette heard a knock at the door and covered the phone as he yelled for the person to come in. Corans head poked in with a smile before his expression immediately became nervous as he stepped in.

"Good afternoon my boy, there is a certain someone who's coming to see you."

Lance sighed, "who is it Coran?" The older man fidgets with his mustache before he spit it out, "Keith Kogane has arrived, accompanied by Pidge. They say it urgently and that they brought coffee." He knew Lance had just lost a case due to Keith earlier on in the day, which meant that Lance had even more paperwork to do, even if he was glad the true criminal was caught.

"Let them up," Lance said immediately the second the word 'coffee' was announced. The brunette couldn't have caffeine, because then, they would have a super hyper prosecutor running around the office like a maniac. 

His husbands displeased grunt was heard through the phone while the prosecutor hummed happily as Coran slipped out. Lance drank decaf under the close watch of his husband who made a pact with Coran and Hunk to keep caffeine away from Lance at all times.

Luckily, if Pidge wanted to get in Lances good graces, she'd sneak him small amounts of caffeine. She was dating Keith who she knew caused much more trouble for Lance than he deserved, so she at least tried to make up for it.

"Lance?" Pidge's voice came from outside the door, before she let herself in as Keith trailed with a nice warm cup of coffee and a medium sized paper bag. Lance was immediately handed coffee and took it instantly, sipping at the scalding liquid as the paper bag was placed on his desk.

"I like my coffee like I like my men, hotter than hell and stronger than me." The brunette said with a teasing tone as his husband groaned through the phone, he could imagine the light blush on his lover's face. Which only added to the reasons why the police of chief didn't allow his prosecutor to have coffee.

Pidge snorted at Lance, looking as pleased as could be over a 3 dollar cup of coffee from his favorite cafe. He took a long sip and eyed the couple warily, "babe," he said with a barely serious tone, "they also brought me food. This is quickly heading into dangerous territory." Lance pulled out a plain bagel and raised an eyebrow at the couple as he saw his favorite seafood plate beneath the bagel for lunch. 

Shiro hummed in amusement as he spoke with the same level of mock seriousness that Lance's voice held, "I am currently being brought in food from that Italian place we like." The sound of a hushed 'thank you' and bags rustling were heard on Shiro's side of the phone, accompanied by Shiro's pleased click of the tongue.

"From Keith and Pidge, to the Shirogane's," he read aloud, 'they bought me lunch and dinner for us later, they really must want something." Nodding, Lance leaned back and crossed one leg over the over. Staring at the couple whilst he and Shiro waited to hear their demands.

Pidge looked to Keith who put up his hands in surrender, the two had a small gesture and expression fight before pidge huffed and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. But for both of them to be nervous, it must be something either important or very outlandish.

"They just had a mime fight and now they're giving each other weird looks, are you sure we're not being poisoned?" He whispered to his husband who tried not to laugh as he played along, "no way, too obvious. Maybe they've planted little mind controlling bots in our food, and are waiting for them to take over."

The brunette shook his head slowly as he watched the couple, "the perfect plan for how to get away with murder." The married couple knew with more of a dork they each became, the chances of keeping a straight face were quickly diminishing. Pidge suddenly turned to Lance and said, "we didn't kill anyone!"

"Sounds just like what someone who had just killed somebody would say," shiros voice chimed through the phone and Lance snorted, coffee going up his nose as his husband laughed with him. 

Keith just shook his head and sighed, "you two are just weird." Lance raised an eyebrow and finally cleared his throat, "says the person that's been playing charades with their girlfriend for the past 10 minutes." 

"Nice one honey," shiro said with all the confidence and support in the world, rooting almost like one would for their favorite team during a sports game. "Thanks babe," the brunette said as he took a long and overly dramatic sip of his coffee as he leaned back in his chair like the smoothest man around. 

Pidge just looked at Lance and shook her head fondly, "if only the world knew what total dorks you two are." Keith smiled along with her and rolled his eyes softly as Lance winked at him.

"We actually came to ask if we could have Wednesday through Friday off next week," pidge said with no hints of nervousness or anxiousness at all. Lance sat back and pulled the phone close to his ear as he stared at the couple, he knew there was a convention with certain voice actors that the two had mentioned before. 

It was a 2 day drive away, but all tickets were sold out before they even had the chance to look. They probably pulled some strings and got the opportunity to go, which Lance would be sure to ask about later. But right now, Lance figured he couldn't just hand off pidges cases to the bored interns at the front desk and take a couple more on himself. 

"I don't see why not, we approve." 

He watched both of them light up, until his husband spoke through the phone, "I don't think I can maneuver the shifts around. I mean-"

"You two go, I'll handle it. But you owe us big time!" He said as he cut off his husband before pidge ran up and hugged him tightly while Keith did his best to hide the excitement in his eyes. He quickly shooed both out of his office silently as he listened to Shiro's worried rambles.

"Takashi, the love of my life, my moon and my stars, mi corazon, it'll be okay. You said two days ago, that you were scrambling to place officers into different stations since the one on Ulaz street is being repaired due to a fire, right?"

Shiro started catching his lovers drift and immediately relaxed, the warm and loving tone clear in his voice, "when did you get so mature? You're always calm and figure everything out."

"What can I say? I learned from the best."

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T READ AND RUN. Please comment or just give kudos, it means a lot. Even if you just comment "<3" it'd make my day. Also i wrote this at 3 am, thank you for reading!


End file.
